Tyra Markov
History (Submitted by Proxy) Tyra Markov: 1989 - 2003 Tyra Markov is the illegitimate daughter of Viktor Markov, king of Markovia, and an unknown mother. Tyra's mother had abandoned her daughter outside the palace gates when the newborn was just days old, with a letter detailing the king's sordid private life. Though King Viktor thought he did the right thing by confessing to his extramarital affair and vowing to raise Tyra as a legitimate member of the royal family, news of the king's infidelity sowed seeds of distrust and political outrage in the Markovian parliament. Tyra Markov: 2003 - 2004 The king's political opponents used Tyra as a tool in their platform of crying for the disbanding of the Markovian monarchy. By the time Tyra was fifteen, Markovia had descended to open revolution. So, fearing for the safety of his kids, the king sent his children away to take refuge in Vlatava, accompanied by an armed military escort loyal to the crown. Unfortunately, the convoy got ambushed and in its attempt to make an off road escape, the transport vehicle carrying Tyra got stuck in mud. It was not long after that the military escort was overrun by a mob of angry Markovian citizens. In the chaos of that moment, Tyra was knocked into mud and trampled on. As she tried to free herself, Tyra witnessed the execution of one of her siblings. That event triggered her meta-gene and in her outrage, the mud surrounding her seemed to come to life, rising up from the ground. The trauma of the event blocked what happened next from the only survivor's memory, but it would later take five days of digging for rescue crews to find any sign of remains. Afraid of what she had done, Tyra fled from Markovia. On the lam in Europe, she perfected her geokinetic abilities and used them to forage and steal enough food to survive. Eventually, she was caught stealing by Vlatavan police. The corrupt police officers thought her powers might be of interest to Count Werner Zytle and decided to try to cash her in. As fate would have it, as Tyra was being brought before Count Vertigo, the Justice League of America crashed the counts castle to free a kidnapped Green Arrow. After being rescued, the JLA brought Tyra to America for asylum and gave her a place in the Titans.Network Files: Tyra Markov (1/2) Terra: 2005 - Present Tyra joined the first class of Titans at the height of their popularity, just before I awoke from my clown-induced coma. Originally, she was a bit of an outcast in the group of social outcasts; even more so than Raven. The team was likely cautious of having a new teammate that had committed mass murder in the awakening of her meta-gene, even if the deaths were caused in self-defense. Eventually, it was Beast Boy that warmed up to her, given his own dark past and the atrocious things he had done while under Queen Bee's influence. Tyra and Garfield entered into a relationship... but their original fling was short and tragic. On a mission investigating a mine, which was being used as a shell company for the League of Assassins, the Titans came under attack from forces led by the assassin known as 'Almanhi' (translation: The Terminator), who we now know as Slade Wilson, aka: Deathstroke. In the firefight, the structural integrity of the mine was compromised and in order to guarantee her teammates' survival, Terra used her geokinesis to stabilize the tunnel. As she did so, Slade Wilson ran her through with his serrated sword. As she was bleeding out, Terra's powers went haywire. The Titans were forced to retreat or be buried alive, leaving them unable to rescue Terra. While the JLA recovered several other bodies from the debris, Terra's remains were not among them. (Note: Slade was among the bodies rescued as well, but his healing powers kicked in and he later escaped the morgue). Believing Tyra to be dead, the Titans were devastated and one by one, they all left the team in the aftermath of Terra's death. But what we didn't know then was that in that moment of peril, Terra discovered a new ability: she melded with the bedrock beneath her, entering into a state of stasis and slowly recovering from her nearly fatal wound. In September of 2016, after just over ten years in stasis, Terra found her way out of the rock, not having aged a day. While the JL are still hesitant to renew her status as a Titan, Cyborg was not and immediately made a motion to admit her to the West Coast Outsiders: having her join the Outsiders' ever-growing number of people that defy death (see: J. Todd & Indigo). Her and Garfield have decided to try and pick up their relationship where they left off. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Tyra and Gabrielle Doe have a friendly rivalry on account of being princesses of neighboring nations who are also superheroes (and members of the Outsiders). Whenever Tyra is on the East Coast, you can bet those two will go out clubbing together or share a patrol route. Bad guys beware, you see these two together, you're going to get a royal beatdown! Ha ha... See what I did there? * (Submitted by Proxy) Tyra loves to play devil's advocate and try to get people to give in to their slightly darker impulses or do things they'd rather not. She doesn't go full on evil seductress mind you, but she enjoys trying to get Rachel to wear a dress or tempt Garfield into eating meat. She really wants me to ask Marvin out... Ha ha... Can you believe that? * (Submitted by Paragon) Tyra has made some comments that make me wonder if she is bisexual, though she insists she is completely hetero in that department. Maybe it's just the European mindset and being more freed up in how sexuality rubbing against my American puritanical sensibilities? Threat Assessment Resources * Stratan Physiology: ** Geokinesis: Terra has the exceptionally strong elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the earth and other earthly substances and materials; such as crystal, sand, stone, rock, dirt, brick marble, mud, sand, wood, and concrete. She can hurl and lift boulders, generate earthquakes, mudslides, avalanches, fissures, project spikes of stone from the ground and tunnel through the earth. Terra can change earthen matter from one state to another (such as shifting mud into solid stone), and can manipulate other aspects of earth like sand, wood, magma, lava, and some metals. Her geokinetic abilities also allow her to affect molten rock, giving her the ability to control the flow of magma, lava and to thermo-geokinetically control volcanic activity to a degree. When using her powers, her eyes sometimes glow yellow, and her hands and body will also sometimes emit a yellow aura. She generally uses the motions of her hands to navigate her powers, though she can move earth through sheer concentration alone. ** Geokinetic Healing: Through some unknown means, Terra has shown she can now 'meld' with the ground as a means of self-preservation and recovery. Doing so allowed her to survive for over a decade in perfect stasis. ** Geokinetic-Assisted Flight: Terra often transports herself and others by riding on a large slab of earth through the sky. The top speed of this is unknown but she has demonstrated that she can keep her balance while traveling atop such masses while moving in excess of 100 MPH. She typically only uses this means of travel to cover short distance, preferring the T-Wing for long flights. ** Tactile Sensitivity: Terra has enhanced tactile sensitivity by way of sensing micro-vibrations in the Earth caused by movement, giving her a rudimentary radar sense. This has been proven to be so precise that she has detected skilled masters of stealth such as Batman and Deathstroke from a hundred paces or so. ** Geology: Terra possesses an instinctive understanding of geology. * Linguistics: In addition to English and her native tongue of Markovian, Tyra also speaks Vlatavan, German, Russian, Greek, and Italian. * Capable Martial Artist: Though not an expert, Terra trained with the Titans and has proven to be a competent fighter in Judo. * Royalty: Having been legitimatized by her father, Tyra is technically third in line of succession to the throne of Markovia. She has very little interest in that, however. * Strength: Terra possesses normal human strength level of a girl her age, size and weight, she also engages in regular exercise. * Wealth: As a princess, Tyra has access to a considerable fortune. Though she does use this to live a little excessively, she tends to live a much more 'common' lifestyle than what you'd expect. Weaknesses * Emotional Loss of Power Control: When outraged or overwhelmed, Terra lacks the control of her abilities, being unable to regulate how much earth she moves, and often inadvertently triggers seismic tremors or even volcanoes. * Trauma: Tyra suffers from PTSD and on occasion something will trigger that, sending her into a catatonic state or mania-stricken panic. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Terra's favorite gems are rubies. * Terra likes Apple and Cherry Pie. * Terra's favorite pizza is a supreme pizza with extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms. * Tyra likes to watch old movies and claims that such media were how she learned English. * Though chronologically she is twenty-eight years old, she is biologically only around eighteen. This whole hard to classify age dynamic has actually worked out well for her and Garfield's relationship. * Tyra says she has a thing for older men, but she has threatened violence if anyone tells Garfield that as she doesn't want to make him self-conscious... even though he is considerably older than her... well, depends on how you look at it. * Her identity is known to the public due to her celebrity status. * She considers Deathstroke her archenemy and League of Assassins her sworn enemy.Deluxe Oracle File: Tyra Markov Notes * In the Judas Contract storyline Terra infiltrated Titans and betrayed them. Roy's original idea for the Storyline was to not have Terra as a traitor, but instead plant suspicion on readers through Terra saying weird things in VOX Boxes; So when the showdown between the Outsiders, Terra included, and Heretic took place, readers would fear she would betray the heroes. Ultimately, Roy only managed to plant weird Terra's lines in two VOX Boxes: VOX Box: Superheroes and Their Kids and Oracle Files: Tyra Markov 1. * In the comics her name is Tara Markov. * Fight with Deathstroke in a mine might be a nod to Teen Titans TV series episode Terra, which introduced this character. * Tyra having a thing for older men is a nod to her romance with Deathstroke. * Tyra's civilian outfit is a nod to her appearance in Teen Titans TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Tyra Markov * Character Gallery: Tyra Markov Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:First Generation Titans Category:Stratan Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Markovians Category:Public Identity Category:Submitted by Proxy Category:Jumper Category:Crimefighters Category:Royalty Category:Dating Characters Category:Geokinesis Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:PTSD